Living on the Edge
by Spicetwist
Summary: This story takes place 15 years from now. Lesley Lu Spencer is all grown up and working for the World Security Bureau
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Laura Spencer sat on the couch watching Luke try to remember how to hold a baby.  It had been several years since there had been a newborn in the house.  It had come back to Laura right away, but Luke was really struggling.

"Why is she crying?" Luke asked her as he began to get nervous.  "She doesn't like me."

"Of course she likes you.  You're her grandpa," Laura said with a laugh.

"Don't call me that!  You know I hate to be called grandpa.  It makes me feel old."

Laura laughed.  He always complained about being called grandpa, but when the kids said it, they had him wrapped around their little fingers.  "You'll always be the handsome, young man I married," she said leaning over to kiss him.

"Thanks,"  He kissed her back.  The baby started crying louder.  "Can you take her?" he asked.

Laura picked up the baby and moved to it to her lap.  The baby instantly stopped crying.

"See," Luke said pointing at the baby.  "Hannah hates me."

"She doesn't hate you.  She can probably tell that you're nervous about holding her."

Before Luke could respond, a loud thump came from upstairs.  It was soon followed by the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

A five year old girl came running into the living room and through herself into Luke's arms.  She burst into tears.  "Grandpa, they won't let me play with them," she said pointing at the three boys that followed her into the room.

"Jacob!  Matthew!  Andrew!  Get over here," Luke said sternly.  "Boys, what's going on?"

"Nothing Grandpa," they said together.

"They tripped me," the little girl said.

"Is that true?  Did you trip Lauren?"

"Yes sir," Andrew said.  He was the oldest and was very responsible for a twelve year old.

Ten year old Matthew and nine year old Jacob looked ashamed.  They knew they had disappointed their grandfather.  His approval of them was very important.

"Boys, I want you to go upstairs and think about why it was wrong to trip your sister.  I'll be up in a few minutes to talk to you," Luke said.

"Yes sir," they all said.

"Wait a minute," Laura told them.  "I think you should apologize to Lauren."

"I'm sorry," Andrew told her.

"I'm sorry," Jacob and Andrew said.  They didn't sound like they meant it.

The three boys started up the stairs.  Lauren looked over Luke's shoulder and stuck her tongue out at them.

Lesley slowly came out of the kitchen.  She was walking with a cane.  "Did I hear the kids come downstairs?" she asked.

"They were," Laura said.  "The boys are back upstairs.  They are being punished."

Lesley shook her head.  "Well I just bakes some cookies if this little angel would like some."

Lauren's eyes lit up when she heard the word cookies.

"Mom, you didn't have to do that," Laura said.

"I know.  I wanted to.  It keeps me young," Lesley said with a laugh.  She turned to Lauren.  "Come on, let's go get you some of those cookies."

Lauren hoped off Luke's lap and followed Lesley into the kitchen.

Luke groaned.  "When are Lucky and Elizabeth coming back for them?" he asked.

"Late this evening."

"Oh.  They've been here so long, I thought they had been abandoned.

Laura looked at her watch and laughed.  "Luke, they've been here for half and hour."

"Is that all?"  He sighed.  "Well I had better go up and talk to the boys."

He stood up and started up the stairs.  Before he got very far, the doorbell rang.   He opened the door and found Lesley Lu standing outside.  She looked frightened.

"Dad, we need your help!" she said. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Come in," Luke said.  He watched Lesley Lu walk inside.  When no one followed her in, he leaned out the door and looked around, but no one was in sight.  "Where's Steven?" he asked.

"He's gone, Dad," Lesley Lu said.  She looked very upset.

"I knew it was a mistake to let you marry that guy.  When I get my hands on him, I'll teach him a lesson.  No one walks out on my daughter."

"Dad, he didn't walk out on me.  Someone kidnapped him."

"Kidnapped?  Who did it?"

"I um… I can't tell you."

"What?  Why can't you tell me?" Luke asked.  He was shocked that she didn't act like she could trust him.

"It has to do with my job."

"Another assignment?"

Lesley Lu nodded.

Laura had remained quiet while they were talking.  "If you don't tell us what happened, how can we help you?"

Lesley Lu thought for a moment.  "I guess I can tell you part of it, because I do need your help.  Especially from you and Nikolas," she told Laura. 

"What about me?" Luke asked looking hurt.

"You may be able to give me some information I can use too," Lesley Lu said .  She didn't like to see her father upset.

"Information?  I don't want to help you find Steven."

"Thanks for the offer Dad, but you're…" She saw the Laura shaking her head and decided against saying he was too old. "You're needed here."

Laura decided to change the subject before Luke could argue.  "What kind of help do you need."

"I need information on the Cassadines.  I need to know…"

"The Cassadines?" Luke interrupted.  "There aren't any of them left.  Helena is too old to cause any trouble.  The only other's still alive are Nikolas and Stefan.  I see Nikolas everyday, so I know that he isn't doing anything that you could be checking on.  And as much as I dislike him, I don't see Stefan causing any trouble."

"No it's none of them," Lesley Lu said.  "It's Dominick Cassadine."

"Dominick?  I never heard of him, did you?" Luke asked Laura.

"No," Laura said shaking her head.  "There was a little boy on the island when I was there.  He was a few years older than Nikolas, but he wasn't a Cassadine.  He belonged to one of the…"

"Maids," Lesley Lu finished for her.

"That's right.  How did you know?"

"He was Stavros' son.  Stavros had an affair with one of the maids and she got pregnant."

"Then why wouldn't I have known that?"

"Because Helena refused to let him take the Cassadine name," Lesley Lu said.  "But after Nikolas decided to stay here with us, Helena started training him to take over."

"So this guy must have done something pretty bad for the World Security Bureau to take on the case," Luke said.

Lesley Lu nodded.  "It's more than bad.  If he succeeds, it could be catastrophic."

"So you and Steven were sent to stop him?" Luke asked.

"Of course.  What agent could they find that would be better suited to stop the Cassadines than me.  After all I'm the daughter of the man who stopped them before."

"Well I had a little help," Luke said.

"A little?" Laura laughed.

"All right.  I couldn't have done it without you and Robert," Luke admitted.  "So what is this Cassadine guy up to?"

"He plans to take over where Mikkos left off.  He plans to take over the world," Lesley Lu told him.

"You mean he's building another weather machine?"

"No, from what I've found out, Dominick Cassadine's plan makes that weather machine look like a child's toy."

Luke and Laura looked at each other.  Luke exhaled sharply as he sank into the nearest chair.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I have never been happy with you working for the WSB.  I think you should hand the assignment over to someone else," Laura said.

"I can't Mom.  Besides, I love my job.  I love all the adventure," Lesley Lu said.

Laura laughed a little and looked at Luke.  "There is no doubt that she's your daughter."  She turned back to Lesley Lu.  "So how can we help you?"

"I need all the information Nikolas has on the Cassadine family.  I need things such as all the places they own property.  Especially places that Steven could be held.  Then I need you to tell me everything you remember about the Cassadine's island in Greece."

"What about me?" Luke asked.

"I want you to tell me what you know about Mikkos' plans to take over the world and everything that you know about Helena."

Luke nodded.  "I'll call Nikolas and get him over here."  He left to make the phone call.

Lesley Lu noticed the baby Laura was holding.  "Is this Lucky's new baby?" she asked.

"Yes.  This is Hannah."

"She's beautiful.  Can I hold her?"

Laura nodded and handed the baby to her.

"So where are Lucky's other kids?"

"Lauren is in the kitchen with your grandmother and the boys are upstairs."

Luke came back into the room.  "Nikolas is on his way."  He turned to Laura and sighed.  "He's bringing Gia and the kids."

Laura laughed at Luke's reaction.

"What's wrong with Nikolas' kids?" Lesley Lu asked.  She looked confused.  "Don't you like them Dad?"

"No.  I like them.  It's just that with Lucky's kids here, there will be nine kids in the house."

"Oh."  Lesley Lu looked at the baby and smiled.  After a minute her smile faded as she thought about her missing husband.  "Dad, I think we should call Steven's parents too.  They should be here"

"No way!" Luke said.  "It's bad enough that you married that guy's son.  I'm not about to have him in my house."

"Luke…" Laura started to say.

"I mean it.  I don't want him here."

"Luke, Tiffany is still my best friend."

"Fine.  Tiffany can come over, but not Sean."

"Luke, Sean is Steven's father.  If Lesley Lu were missing, you'd want Sean to call you, wouldn't you?"  Laura asked.

"I guess," Luke said.  He knew he was losing this argument.  He turned to Lesley Lu.  "I'm just glad that Steven takes after his mother instead of…"

"Luke!" Laura warned.

"Ok, I'll go call them," Luke said.  He did not look happy as he left the room.


End file.
